Eugen Petit (1882-1959)
}} Eugen Dimitrie Petit (born January 28, 1882 in Iași - died 1959 in Bucharest) was a Romanian lawyer, judge, journalist, author of works of law, counselor tot the High Court of Cassation and Justice of Romania in Bucharest. Studies After graduating fron Iaşi National Lyceum (now National College of Iași) in 1900, Eugen Petit went to France, where he enrolled at the Faculty of Law of the University of Montpellier, where he got his degree in 1903. Thereafter, he attended training courses in law at the Universities of Lyon, Aix-en-Provence and Montpellier. Legal Career Back in Romania, he worked for a time as supervisor at the French School of Science. His sister had married Alexandru Bărărău, who was minister of justice between 22/12/1904 and 15/06/1906. On the advice of his brother-in-law, Eugene Petit demanded and obtained the Romanian citizenship in 1905, which implied the approval of both chambers of the Romanian Parlament. He entered the judiciary, by contest and on November 14, 1905 he was appointed court substitute in Vaslui. On October 24, 1906, was promoted and posted as deputy to the court of Roman. After nearly two years, on May 1, 1908, Eugen Petit was appointed interim judge in Slobozia, Brăila County, and on March 18, 1910, he was finally confirmed as judge in Slobozia. On September 1, 1911, was appointed permanent judge for the rural area of Huși and in April 1912, transferred as judge of the tribunal of Fălciu County. On November 21, 1917 he was again promoted as president of the tribunal of Olt County, holding, successively, the same function and the tribunals of Bălți and Iași. On November ]16, 1920, was appointed first president of the Iași tribunal, and after almost three years, on November 15, 1923, promoted counselor of the Appeals Court in Iași. In 1932 November, he was appointed to the high dignity of counselor to Section III of the High Court of Cassation and Justice of Romania. Author and journalist Eugen Petit, who has encountered many legal problems in his long career as a magistrate regularly published articles in Romanian magazines dealing with legal issues such as: "Curierul Judiciar", "Pandectele Române" "Pandectele Săptămânale", "Jurisprudenţa Generală" and "Dreptul". He has published articles and studies of law and French magazines. He was part of the editorial board of "Zeitschrift für Recht Osteuropäishes" in Breslau. Drawing from the vast and profound knowledge of the various areas of law, has collaborated in the drafting and publication of legal work and legal studies with Constantin Hamangiu (Minister of Justice 18.04.1931-07.01.1932), and President of the Court Bucharest Constantin Grigore C. Zotta. He was, along with Gheorghe Alexianu, director of the publication "Pandectele Săptămânale". He was also president of examination board of judges in Romania. For his activity he was awarded the order of the "Star of Romania" in rank of Commander. In 1936 he was elected member of the Académie des sciences, agriculture, arts & belles-lettres d'Aix. He also held conferences on legal issues on the Romanian broadcaster Radio România Eugen Petit also wrote several plays, including one called "Unknown in the street" which drew the attention of the public and critics. He also wrote radio scripts, plays and short stories for children published in various magazines. On Radio Romania pe held conferences on legal issues (13 in 1932, 5 in 1933). Dismissal from the magistracy In 1945, after the communist takeover of Romania, Eugen Petit was dismissed from the post of advisor to the High Court of Cassation and Justice of Romania, without the right to pension. He was one of the victims of the dictatorship of the proletariat and the strict application of KGB instructions in the chapter on the destruction of the Romanian judiciary. Together with his family, lived in extremely difficult conditions. Only after 1953, as a result of intervention of the French state, he was awarded a small pension. After removal from the magistracy and to death, he was not allowed to publish to any publisher or magazine. Works published *„Campania din 1913”, Iași, 1913 *„Curierul lunei Decembrie”, București, 1931 *„Capacitatea juridică a femeii măritate”, 1932 *„Cum ia sfârșit contractul individual de muncă”, 1933 *„Codul conversiunii” (cu altii), 1934 *„Sterilizarea din punct de vedere juridic și chirurgical”, 1934 (cu Gheorghe Buzoianu) *„Ordonanțele prezidențiale de Référé” (în colaborare cu C. Gr. Zotta), 1935 *„Codul Penal” (cu Constantin Viforeanu și I. Tanoviceanu), 1936 *„Manualul judecătoriilor comunale” (în colaborare cu C. Gr. Zotta), 1938 *„Supliment la ordonanțele prezidențiale de Référé” (în colaborare cu C. Gr. Zotta), 1939 *„Economie rurale et agricole”, Paris, f.an. *„Originea etnică” *„Accidentele în industrie”, Ed. revistei Curierul Judiciar *„Exproprierea Urbană”, Ed. revistei Curierul Judiciar References *„Fr. Stanetti, Fresca Justiției Contemporane Române”, București, Editura "Bucovina", 1935 *„Lucian Predescu, Enciclopedia României Cugetarea”, București, Ed. Cugetarea Georgescu Delafras, 1941 *„Aurel Leon, Eugen Petit -- tipul care îl însoțea pe Bubi la plimbare”, articol în Monitorul de Iași, octombrie 1996 Category:Romanian lawyers Category:Romanian judges] Category:Romanian journalists Category:Counselors of the High Court of Cassation and Justice of Romania Category:Alumni of the National College of Iași Category:Alumni of the University of Montpellier Category:Recipients of the Star of Romania Order Category:Members of the l'Académie des sciences, agriculture, arts & belles-lettres d'Aix